Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Rise and Fall of the Dragon King
by Venomous Blade
Summary: The Supreme King was meant to defeat the light of destruction and lead humans and Duel Monsters alike to salvation, but destiny has forced him to choose sided. A prequel to The Starving Predator that tells the tale of Zarc, then new Supreme King, and the events that led to his fall to darkness. Fusedshipping will be in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Story Begins**

 **Hello Evryone, to anyone who may have been paying attention to my Starving Predator fanfiction, you may know I've been planning on doing a Zarc/Ray prequel, well here it is. This is the 1st chapter that features Zarc's rise as a hero, his inevitable turn to darkness, and the birth of the Supreme King Dragon. I hope you guys enjoy it. :)**

 **(The Original Dimension: 18 Years Ago)**

Lightning flashed through the dark sky, as the surviving army group made its way through the destroyed city. There were fires in several areas, and almost everything had been reduced to charred and broken slabs of rubble. The military and surviving duelists were working together to stomp out the monsters responsible for this catastrophe, dragons to be more exact. Led by a demon duelist, these dragons wanted to bring destruction on humanity out of vengeance of humanity's vices, not that many people knew that. As the militia and duelists hid behind several fallen houses in what was once a thriving city, one of them radioed another group at another block to move in and advance on the target that was walking down the street, his 4 dragons guarding him. The plan was to have the best remaining duelists hold back the dragons. Defeating this devil was out of question, he had reigned as champion for a reason. However, they could open him up to the militaries weapons. If he shot down and his duel disk destroyed, the dragons would vanish, and the nightmare that humanity had brought upon itself would be over. "Delta Squad 2 is in position. Squad's 3 and 4, be ready to attack his flank." The commander whispered.

"Yes sir, we're ready." The sergeants on the other line reported.

"Excellent, live or die, I'd like you to know that it was an honor leading you." Hearing his comrades' retort the same, the older man smiled before turning off the com-link. He turned around, "Alright, remember, we've only got one shot at this. We have to get his attention and surprise his dragon's so that we can land a successful ambush. We may die, but if we can hold them back long enough for our comrades to end this, it will be worth it. Are you ready?" He asked. At the sight of their nods, he let himself grin one last time, "Then let's end this."

As the duelist continued his walk through the charred city, the duelist militia made their ways towards him quietly, only for him to stop and turn in their direction, "You can come out now. I know you're there. Show yourselves and I'll give you the 1st turn." The white dragon on his right turned and snarled at where they were hiding, only for the white haired duelist to raise an arm, "Easy there girl, let them come out." When the duelists of that squad eventually left the cover of some fractured slabs of concrete, he smiled. "And just when I was worried everyone lost the nerve to fight."

"Your twisted games end here Zarc!" One of the teenagers roared and summoned his Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman, followed by his comrades who summoned Desperado Barrel Dragon, Stardust Warrior, and Infernoid Tierra.

"That's rich coming from you Drayden. But from the looks of it, you guys are playing for keeps. Good…so am I." Zarc responded, and had the purple dragon on his right confront them, "Take care of this rabble Starve Venom." The abominable cross of twisted nature and a dragon came forth, ready to destroy the king's enemies. Behind him, several more duelists and soldiers appeared, their monsters set to attack the dragons that stood to guard their master from any projectiles. "It looks there's no holding back, now why don't you end me like the hero you say you are, O slayer of dragons." Zarc spat.

Equipping his Destroyer Swordsman with Wizard Buster, Drayden roared, "You'll pay for everything you demon!" With that, his swordsman raced forth and cut Starve Venom to pieces. "Take that!" Drayden then grit his teeth as the smoke cleared and Zarc was completely fine. "Damn, how did you survive?!"

"It's a little thing called Kuriboh, lets me send it from my hand to the graveyard to make the damage 0. Also, since Starve Venom just bit the dust, it's safe to assume you know what comes next." Zarc said with a nonplussed expression as the storm began to pick up from where the dragon was.

Drayden grinned, "I know, Destroyer negates the effects of the dragons on your field, not in the graveyard, but thanks to my equipped Wizard Buster, monsters in your graveyard can't activate their effects, so your dragon's venom is gone!" His proud smile faltered when Zarc chuckled, "What's so funny?!"

"Do you think that you foolish humans can stop…the _Malevolent Catastrophe_ …you brought about?" Zarc grinned as Drayden's eyes widened, lowering them to look at the trap at Zarc's feet, _Malevolent Catastophe_ , which destroyed all Spells and Traps on the field as soon as he attacked. In his rush he hadn't noticed it. "Now die with the rest of your kind, Venomous Vengeance!" Zarc roared as the typhoon of malicious poisonripped through the opposing monsters and duelists, passing off Zarc and the other 3 dragons harmlessly. As he stared at the fallen warriors, Zarc scoffed, "Barely worth my time." He then looked at the enemy beasts and duelists that had supplied, "Anyone else?"

From afar atop another building, Delta Squad 2 readied their rocket launchers as they saw Zarc and his dragons have their backs turned. Without Starve Venom, Zarc was open to an attck from behind, they needed to take this chance now while his other dragons were still busy with the remaining monsters. Readying their aim, they fired, and Zarc quickly turned his head around the moment they fired. When the smoke cleared, the soldiers gasped as they saw Starve Venom rematerialized and covering an unharmed Zarc, who hadn't turned at all as he eyed them warily. They then noticed a strange blue mage with a cape hovering over the bodies of the 4 dragons and their master. The sorcerer had a strange staff along with circular markings that seemed to mark the stars above its head.

"Astrograph Magician's effect was triggered following the death of Starve Venom, enabling me to summon it as well as revive the dragon." Zarc then snapped his fingers and the magician raised its staff which glowed, causing the squad to appear before Zarc. "So these are the cowards that hide." His gaze hardened as his simmering hatred began to boil and come to the surface. "Were any of you part of the group that killed Ray?" He snarled.

"Wh-what?!" One of them asked out of wonder.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Zarc roared, his façade of calmness breaking, before he reeled it in, and quietly snarled. "This isn't the 1st time you've tried something underhanded in the weeks following the beginning of your end. The last time ended Ray, did any of you have a part in it?"

Slowly, one of the soldiers raised an arm, and Zarc eyed him with a gaze no one could identify. "I didn't fire the blast at the stadium that day. It was someone else. We were trying to blast you, but he got impatient and fired while that girl was still there."

Drayden slowly lifted his head in shock, if there was anyone in the world that could reach Zarc's heart, it would've been Ray. He had believed Zarc had beaten her when he saw her broken form, which her father refused to accept and was keeping he body in a near catatonic/comatose state while he attempted to use RSV to heal her. But in truth, he hadn't, and was grieving her end.

Zarc spat in the soldiers face, "You fools disgust me." He then drew a card before calling out, "Dark Rebellion, use your overlay units and make the strength of our enemies your own! Treason Discharge!" Zarc called out as the black fanged dragon trapped several monsters in webs of lightning, transmitting their energy into itself. "Magic Card, Diffusion Wave-Motion! Now Astrograph Magician will slay all the opposition, Dimensional Wave Slash!" The Magician raised its staff once more, and several slashes of light pierced all the monsters, ending them. He then stared at the humans surrounding him as his wizard faded, "End them." Zarc said emotionlessly as he walked away.

"Z-Zarc…" Zarc turned around to see Drayden rising from the dirt, "Please, just stop this. You don't have to do this." Drayden begged his former rival turned enemy.

"For the sake of the Duel Monsters, as their _Supreme King_ …I must do this." Zarc replied.

"Zarc, I don't know what you're talking about, but think about Ray, would she want you to do this!?"

Zarc simply turned around, "It doesn't matter anymore…she's gone. I've made up my mind, now farewell." He then walked away as Odd-Eyes launched a blast of fire that consumed Drayden. The memories of his mother and Ray ate at his soul. Tears nearly gave way which Zarc forced back…they were gone, crying couldn't bring them back. Ironic, his pain and rage over their ends had produced the power that could've saved them. It seemed fate enjoyed holding him by a noose, tantalizing him with the love and warmth he wanted so badly, only to end with lies, and broken hope. In the end however…he now had a power, unlike anything he ever felt before, and he could feel it. Astrograph Magician was just the doorway to unlock the true Supreme King within him. Soon, he would unlock it. Then he would show this foolish race the power and death they had lusted for so badly.

The days continued, and the dragon's siege upon humanity continued. Militia and people from all around the globe came to fight him. Like ants against dinosaurs, they were squashed with ease. No one could ever defeat Zarc in battle. "Especially since their own Duel Monsters stand by me." Zarc commented while standing with Odd-Eyes Dragon. "The Duel Monsters cry out for revenge on humanity. They side with us. And as their king, how could I fail?"

As time went on, Zarc found himself back in the broken remains of the stadium where he'd been forced to provide barbaric fights for their sick amusement. His 4 dragons gave out mighty roars and Zarc chuckled. "You guys too huh, it's still not enough…to satisfy us." He let out a crooked smile, "I grow tired of this humanity. This pathetic skin and flesh of mine only reminds me of their foolish ignorance, and all the pain it's brought me. Let us become one of flesh and bone, so that we may never feel so alone. With this we will gain ultimate power, and bring humanity to its final hour!" Zarc laughed as he drew Astrograph Sorcerer and raised the card which began to glow a white light. "My dragons…my friends…my family, with this we will be one and the same!" Zarc let out a mad laugh as his dragons roared into the heavens above…

 _This was not how the story was supposed to go…The Supreme King was meant to be the messiah that protected both the Duel Monsters and humans from eternal woe. However, destiny had different plans. In the ancient, older days, The Dominion of the Beasts and humanity coexisted in harmony. The power of Duel Monsters enabled humans to gain knowledge of power, while it was the human spirit that kept the sprits bounded to the mortal world. Many people knew of the monsters, but few could see and manifest the spirits. Those that could were either destined for incredible good or evil._

 _The ancient struggle has continued since the beginning of time. One such struggle was identified in the Barians and Astral beings, whose war inevitably led to human involvement. Fortunately, Yuma Tsukumo's hope and beliefs brought a sense of peace between chaos and order. Another ancient struggle could be found in Ancient Egypt, the location where Pegasus discovered the Millenium Items and Duel Monsters, prompting for their revival, now as a card game. The ancient war between Pharaoh Atem and Zorc, was brought to a close thanks to the aide of the King of Games and his close friends. Having no more reason to remain, Atem ultimately found defeat at the hands of his close partner. Saying farewell, he walked away to the afterlife. Another Ancient War between that of the Dark Signers and Signers was brought to an end thanks to the new Signers led by Yusei Fudo. Later on the group faced off against Yliaster, the final pieces of humanity from a destroyed future where humanity's ignorance led to their own demise. Fortunately, they managed to put the tragic scheme of these survivors to rest, and Yusei Fudo ultimately guaranteed that the event that took place in the future would never happen again._

 _Unfortunately, none of them could stop humanity's ignorance and selfishness, nor the 2 forces that could not be brought to an end. The light of destruction and gentle darkness have been at war beyond the very 1st millennium. The light was a wolf in the guise of a sheep. A sociopathic killing machine of the highest functionality, it wished for either the total destruction or the eternal subservience of all life to its will, or both if it could. The only force not blind to it was the darkness, which provided life with the strength to grow and evolve. Though it safeguarded and protected them, the Darkness was not tame nor was it subservient to humanity's will. If pressured the darkness would act viciously, as its will is to simply manifest life and ensure the natural continuation of life. Anything that threatened the way of life had to be eliminated. In order to help humanity prosper, it chose someone of purity of heart and of courageous/righteous will to safeguard and help humans. This being was known as the Supreme King. He has lived a thousand lifetimes in a thousand years, and has managed to keep humanity from self-destruction. Sadly, as millennium and centuries lapsed, humanity eventually forgot the truth of the ancient monsters, even now as they held their very cards. The last Supreme King, Yuki Judai, had only barely managed to save humanity from falling to despair. However, now, humanity has all but forgotten the Duel Monsters spirits. And as humanity's arrogance and the Duel Monster's vengeance threatens to destabilize the world, the new Supreme King is ultimately left with a choice, a choice that was never meant to be. This is the story…that changed everything…_

Yu-gi-oh! Arc-V: The Rise And Fall of the Dragon King

Opening (Somnus):

 _Deus dormit_

 _Et liberi ignem faciunt_

 _Numquam extinguunt_

 _Ne expergisci possit_

 _Omnia dividit_

 _Tragoedia coram_

 _Amandum quae_

 _Et nocte perpetua_

 _In desperatione_

 _Auroram videre potest_

 _Mane tempus expergiscendi_

 **(The Original Dimension: 31 years ago)**

It was a nice summer morning for the mother and child that lived outside the city. Though rather simple, it was well furnished and had a friendly, caring aura, akin to the people who lived there. A young boy was sitting on the catch before getting up and staring outside through the open window, smiling as he felt the breeze on his face, relieving the stress from the hot day. He then heard the sound of footsteps approach the house, and smiled upon recognizing their source. "Mama, Mama!" The boy cried as he ran towards the front door, his mother already entering the house.

'Ugh, Zarc, what have I told you about waking up so early." She stated, having left earlier in hopes she could get home while he was still asleep.

"It woke me up again." Zarc said while his mother sighed, staring at the adorable floating fur ball behind Zarc.

"Can't you leave my son for just a little bit Kuriboh." Zara huffed.

"Kuri…" Kuriboh responded with a puppy dog expression while Zara just sighed.

Later on, after Zarc had finished eating the eggs and toast his mother made for him, he scurried towards her and stared at her with a curious expression, "Hey mama, what is Kuriboh anyway?"

Thinking about it for a minute, Zara sighed, "I guess I was going to tell you sooner or later." Opening a drawer in the living room, she took out a deck of cards and brought her son to a couch, placing him on her lap while showing her the cards. "These cards are known as Duel Monsters. Do you notice this card?" She gestured as she removed a card from her deck and showed it to her son.

"It's Kuriboh!" Zarc exclaimed as he grabbed the card and held it in his small, chubby hands. As he traced a finger across the card with reverence, he saw the monster manifest in front of him squealing in delight. "Wow!" Zarc smiled, reached out, and ruffled the little fiend's fur, causing it to nuzzle Zarc affectionately. He then looked at the card, "If it's just a card, how come I can see and touch it."

Zara sighed, "Duel Monsters are more than just ordinary monsters. They are living beings; they have souls, just like we do." She then looked away sadly, "But not many people know or believe that."

Looking up at her, Zarc asked, "Why not mama?"

"I guess not many people can see them. It took a long time before I was truly able to see them." She then smiled at Kuriboh before ruffling Zarc's hair. "You're one of the special ones; you were always able to see them." She then searched through the pile of cards and pulled a new card out of them. "Do you want to make a new friend, Zarc?" Zarc perked up at that, wriggling in his mother's lap and she laughed, "Okay, well…here's my partner and strongest monster, I always planned on giving him to you." Zara handed the boy the card.

"Odd…Eyes…Dragon." Zarc read the name of the card as he held the card with reverence, and the card seemed to emit a faint glow in response. Unknowingly, as Zarc looked up, his golden eyes glowed and he gazed at the spirit of the dragon in his hand. Slowly, Zarc stretched out one of his hands, and the red dragon lowered its head so Zarc could touch it. Zarc was in awe of the mighty dragon, especially its mismatched jeweled eyes, which seemed to make it that much more it that much more incredible. "So cool." Zarc said.

Zara's smile towards her son grew sad, and she raised her head to look at the partner she was passing on to Zarc. 'I'll need you to look over Zarc when I pass on, since I'm not going to be around for too much longer.' She thought. Odd-Eyes understood what she was thinking and swore to itself that it would protect Zarc's life and his smile.

"Is something wrong mama?" Zarc asked looking up at her.

Zara shook her head, "No, everything is fine. So, what do you think about, Odd-Eyes?"

"I love him. We're going to be best friends?" Zarc cheered while Odd-Eyes grinned.

Zar smiled before ruffling Zarc's hair. "Remember, Duel Monsters have souls just like we do. Treat them as you would treat your closest friends. Understood?"

Zarc shook his head, "Yes!" He then looked at Kuriboh and Odd-Eyes, "Do you guys want to be my friends?" Odd-Eyes and Kuriboh smiled and nodded. "Yay!" Zarc cheered while Zara watched, happy for her son.

 **Well that wraps up this chapter, next one will show how Zarc and Ray 1st met, as well as Zarc's introduction to Entertainment Dueling, or at least the concept of it. Also, to anyone who doesn't know the theme song Somnus, it's the main theme of FF VS 13/FFXV. You can look it up on line to hear it, also, try to see how the lyrics relate to this story, because trust me, it relates more to this prequel and Starving Predator than people know. I'll have the next chapter for this story and Starving Predator out possibly tonight or next week, so stay tuned for more :)**


	2. A Fateful Meeting

**Chapter 2: A Fateful Meeting**

 **Hello everyone, and wow, I can't believe it's been a month since I uploaded the last chapter of this story. I'll do my best post more often, but school makes it hard. I should probably have the next chapter of Starving Predator out next week so look forward to that. On that happy note, here's how Zarc mmeets Ray, along with the foreshadowing of 3 dragons. Enjoy :)**

 **(Original Dimension: 18 Years Ago)**

A few months later, Zarc is finally able to go to Kindergarten. There, he meets plenty of other kids along with a good teacher. At first, Zarc enjoyed going to school and playing with the other kids. During rest and break time, he could even take his Duel Monsters cards with him to play against the other kids. Thanks to his innate gift at speaking with his monsters, he was able to easily win most duels he got into. When asked how he could always win, he would respond, "My monsters never let me down."

However, a few months later, something strange happened to Zarc. It was just another happy race around the playground after lunch had ended when he heard the sound of something crying. Looking around, he ultimately noticed a somewhat transparent frog whimpering on the side of a basketball court where a bunch of older kids were playing a 3 vs 3 match. Cautiously coming near the spirit, Zarc placed his hand on the spirit and tried to comfort it, "Are you okay?" He traced his hand through the dirt to pull out a beat up card that had the same image as the spirit, though not nearly as visible. Zarc gasped, "What happened?"

"Hey pint, how about you move!" Zarc looked around to see the ball coming right towards him, causing him to duck and cover. "Next time watch where you're going!" The 4th grader snarked as he came up to Zarc to grab the ball. "Get off the court tyke!"

"Really Larry, would it kill you to treat anyone nicely for roughly 2 seconds at least? He's a kindergartener." Another player said.

Not even listening Larry eyed the card in Zarc's hand and laughed, "Wow, so that's where that piece of trash went." He plucked it from Zarc's small hands and eyed it cruelly, the toad cries becoming fearful and terrified. "About time it went to the garbage can."

Zarc's eyes widened, "What… but it's a Duel Monsters Card. That'll hurt it!"

Larry eyed the terrified and worrying Zarc and sneered, "Alright then fine." He then ripped the card in two right before Zarc's eyes. "Better." He grinned as tears started to form around Zarc's eyes.

"Excuse me Larry, what are you doing?" A disdainful and authoritative voice spoke as the woman wielding it came to them, the boy who had called out Larry earlier in tow."

Larry rolled his eyes, "Thanks a lot, teacher's pet."

"I'm sorry I find obnoxious bullies sickening." He shot back.

"Thank you Julian, would you mind taking this young boy back to his group. Poor boy probably wondered off." The lady said as she grabbed Larry by the ear and took him to the principal's office.

Julian brought Zarc back to the sandbox where the rest of his grade was and lowered himself to look at Zarc face to face, "Are you alright kid?"

"Why…why did he do that?" Zarc sniffled, having felt the spirit vanish from existence the second the card ripped.

Julian sighed, "Bullies are everywhere, and they love watching other kids cry, especially the younger and weaker. Friendly tips, get some good friends, and stand up for yourself." Julian smiled and ruffled Zarc's hair, "Now don't you worry. He won't bother you ever again, but from now on, don't wander off like that. Take care little guy." With that he left.

As Zarc sat in the sandbox, he took out his Odd-Eyes and stared at the card before asking, "Why would anyone rip you guys up?"

 **(2 years later)**

As time passed since then, changes would happen in Zarc's life. While at first it was coined as his imagination, no one believed him when he tried to speak to a few people about the Duel Monsters spirits. People began to view Zarc as someone different, alien in fact. However, this didn't come to a head until his grade was allowed to have them all gain duel disks, as long as the Solid Vision was at a minimum level so that none of the children got hurt, the monsters being little more than holograms and flashes of light. Despite that, Zarc could sense a bit of the spirit manifest within the cards, and enjoyed the fact that he could now truly battle alongside his monsters. Sadly, his undefeated streak left many jealous of him, and for some, jealousy turned to hate.

It was on the last day of school before spring break, when the weather was starting to get warmer and the kids could finally play outside, that it happened. Zarc, was dueling another student named Chase, and despite Chase's boasting of his superior deck, ultimately lost following Zarc attacking with Odd-Eyes Dragon. Angered by this loss, Chase ran right at Zarc and tried to take his dragon, "Where did you get a card like that farmboy?! I bet you stole it!"

"What, no way, I'd never steal! My mom gave me this card!" Zarc argued as he attempted to hold on to his card without fear of tearing it.

"Oh please, as if you poor folk could afford a card like this." He spat right into Zarc's eye before knocking him down. "It deserves a real duelist."

As he walked away, Zarc rose up, his fear turned to rage, _"GIVE HIM BACK!"_ He roared as his eyes glowed. What happened next went so fast that no one could really tell what had happened, but the next second Chase was on the ground crying as his arm was cut up and bleeding, the dragon card glowing on the ground. Horrified, Zarc ran towards him and called for someone to help, "Hey, are you okay, what happened?!" He then picked up Odd-Eyes, "It can't be…"

Chase merely eyed Zarc and screamed, "Freak, someone help me he just tried to kill me!"

Fortunately a few teachers came there and broke them up. Even more luckily, Zarc was not in trouble for the incident. After all, Zarc wasn't _exactly_ capable of injuring Chase like that physically, so it was chalked up to a malfunction in the Solid Vision system that would be sent back to Industrial Illusions and other Solid Vision systems to be fixed. However, Zarc knew deep down he was guilty for what happened, having allowed his anger to manifest Odd-Eyes physically to attack Chase.

After going home, Zarc told his mother about the incident, and Zara sighed. She had known Zarc was special, but now she knew that his was even more different than she imagined. From then on, Zara told Zarc that he couldn't be a slave to how he felt and that he needed to master himself so something like this didn't happen again.

Ever since then the other kids often talked about it behind his back, and he would get some weird glances by people every now and then. No one really sat with him at the lunch table, and by the end of the school year, Zarc didn't have any friends. Life at home was growing difficult as well. Though Zara was doing her level best to take care of her son, her illness had caught up with her, leading her to go to the hospital that summer. This led to Zarc spending most of his time at the hospital, as he had no other relatives and his father had left when he had been an infant. Despite this short coming, Zara always gave Zarc a loving smile, even when things began looking bad, and her strength was such that by the end of summer, she was able to leave the hospital and go back home with her son. Zarc always admired with how much strength and dignity his mother carried herself with, and truthfully wished he could be like that as well. Despite not looking forward for the coming school year, Zarc would be met with a surprise that would change his life forever.

"Class, I have a special announcement. We have a new student today, so please make a warm welcome for Akaba Ray, come in now girl!" Mrs. Kazhen shouted as a girl with dark red and maroon hair entered the classroom.

Keeping her head own, Ray looked around the class with embarrassment before saying, "Hello, everyone, I'm Ray. I…look forward to getting to know everyone."

" _Kuri kuri!"_ Zarc turned his head as his Kuriboh spirt smiled at Ray, before whispering very quietly so no one could hear him, "Yeah, I guess she is cute."

Ray herself was good at making friends, quickly finding a group quite easily. She was also a natural duelist, her skill second to Zarc himself, though Ray personally hadn't dueled him yet. In the 1st few weeks, Zarc had somewhat ignored her despite acting and remaining cordial and friendly with her. However, he began to notice something different about her compared to everyone else. Like him, she often looked around her surroundings more than usual, and seemed to be in her own world as well. More than that, but her dueling style relied less on commanding monsters and more on working with them, almost as though they were her partners…just like how Zarc's were his.

They first met one day when Zarc was walking back to class after heading to the bathroom…when he noticed the shriek of a white and blue spirit lying in the hall near one of the near the girls bathroom. Picking up its card, Zarc patted the avian soul lovingly before whispering, "Don't worry, I'll find your owner."

Fortunately, he didn't have to search for long, at the end bell, when everyone was leaving to go home, a certain twin pigtailed girl was running through the hall frantically searching for her monster, "Oh where is she, how could I have just dropped her?" Ray muttered under her breath frantically, "Poor Avia probably thinks I just left her."

"Um, would this be it." Ray turned around as Zarc had finally caught up with her, Avia's spirit having guided her to Ray. "Found her lying down in the hall."

Relief coming over her, Ray cheered happily as she grabbed her card, "Oh thank you so much I was so worried some else had taken her!"

Zarc smiled, "You really do care, don't you? I can see why Avia likes you."

Ray smiled in response before suddenly looking at Zarc with caution and wonder, "Wait…can you?"

"Yeah…I can see them too. I'm guessing you can too." Zarc replied, a bit nervous, looking away as he scratched the back of his head.

Ray stared at him before looking at the clock. "I guess we should better go, but still, I'd just like to say…" Ray then gave Zarc a heartfelt smile that made him blush, "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

As she ran off Zarc simply stared at her, "Yeah…that sounds great."

The next day, during lunch, while Zarc was wolfing down on a sandwich, Ray came up to him, "Hey, Zarc, you want to sit with us?"

Zarc looked at her before looking at a group of guys and girls before sighing, "M-kay…"

"Could you not speak with your full then, come on." Ray said exasperated while Zarc came towards the table. "Hey you guys don't mind, right?"

"Nah, it's cool." One of the other girls said.

"So Zarc…want to have a duel later?" A boy asked.

"Yeah, that's fine Drayden." Zarc replied.

After school, Zarc and Drayden did duel, while Ray and a few other kids watched. As Zarc swiftly bested him, Drayden was thrown back by the shock. Annoyed, Ray walked over to Zarc and scolded him, "What's up with your dueling? You fight like it's some sort of war."

"What do you mean?" Zarc replied.

Ray sighed and looked at Zarc , "You weren't even trying to enjoy yourself during the duel. What's the point of dueling if no one's enjoying it?"

Zarc looked away, in truth, ever since that day he'd hurt Chase, he hadn't been able to really enjoy dueling since everyone had avoided him. He had retreated into his own shell, not really bothering with enjoying duels, swiftly ending the conflict. "I…don't know how to do that."

Ray's face saddened before smiling, "Well then, let me show you!" Zarc looked at her while she beamed and assembled her deck and Duel Disk. "I bet I'll have you smiling by the end of this."

"Challenge accepted."

" **DUEL!"**

The duel went back and forth, both showcasing an equal level of skill. However, just when Zarc seemed set to win on his next turn with Odd-Eyes on his field and 1300 LP while Ray had 200 LP and no cards on the field. Ray top decked her last draw and smiled, "Get ready for the real show Zarc! It's going to be a blast!"

As Zarc stared at her, she played a spell, "Magic Card, Avian Nature Ritual, activate! Now I can banish Snow Sparrow and Windy Heron to Ritual Summon Avia, The Frost Falcon!" Ray cheered as the monster Zarc had handed to her appeared on the field, flying around them, thw wind from its wings causing sparkles of crystalline ice to blow around them (ATTR: Wind/ LV:6 /ATK:2400/DEF:2000).

"I activate Avia's special ability, allowing me to decrease your dragon's power by 1000 for every monster I used for her ritual summon!" With a flap of her wings, Avia recreated the spectral images of Sparrow and Heron, and the 2 birds flew around Zarc and Odd-Eyes. The wind picked up and seemed like they were entrapped within a storm of glittery ice. "Now to wrap this show up, I activate the spell, Warmth of the Strom, giving Avia an extra 1000 ATK!" Ray declared as Avia glowed with blue energy, looking even more dazzling. "Battle, go Avia, attack Odd-Eyes! Dazzling Snow Storm Delta!"

In a flash, Avia shot at Odd-Eyes through the storm, shattering the dragon like glass. The duel was over, for the first time ever, Zarc had lost. However, as he watched the beauty around him during the duel, he realized…it didn't bother him. He lay down on the ground as the dazzling storm ended, sparkles of ice vanishing in the air.

Ray walked over and knelt by his side, "So, how was it? Did you enjoy it or what?"

Zarc slowly looked at her before looking at the sky and chuckled, before bursting out in laughter. Rising up, he looked at Ray and smiled, "That's the 1st time I lost a duel. Even so, I did my best and that's all that really counts." He then gave Ray a determined smile, "Next time, though, I'll win. See you later." As he walked away he stopped and turned around, "Oh…and Ray, one more thing." As she stared at him, Zarc looked away before saying, "Thanks, it's… been a while since I had fun like that. I'll try repaying you next time." Embarrassed, he scratched the back of his head and smiled at her, "See you tomorrow."

As he walked away, Ray smiled while a blush started to creep over her face as well, "See you tomorrow Zarc."

When he got home, Zara questioned her son on how happy he was, he just told her he'd made a new friend. When asked who it was, Zarc turned away and responded, "Just some new girl, no big deal."

Smiling, Zara said, "Okay then, well now it's about time you did your homework. So finish up and we can talk about her later over dinner." As she watched her son's retreating figure she smiled, "They grow up so fast."

That night, Zarc told Zara of how Ray could speak to Duel Spirits as well. "It's like she can really understand them, just like we can."

Zara smiled, "That's great, get to know her. The more friends the better."

Later that night, as Zarc went to sleep, he took out his deck and smiled. For the 1st time in months, he didn't feel so afraid anymore. Now he actually had a friend, "I hope I can duel her again tomorrow." Zarc whispered, while his monsters nodded in agreement.

 **(Duel Monsters Spirit World)**

Elsewhere, in the Duel Monsters world, Kuriboh crossed over to see some of his friends. As the cuddly little fiend scoured the grassy fields, a familiar voice spoke out. "Ah Kuriboh, so glad to see that you've returned."

Kuriboh turned around to see Dandylion and Elemental HERO Neos and cheered, _"KURI!"_ It then flew over and affectionately nuzzled both of them.

"Good to see you too Kuriboh, now how goes the new Haou?" Neos asked as he ruffled the monster's fur. After being briefed by Kuriboh, Neos flew away and stood next to a draconian female. "Greetings Yubel, I've got news from Kuriboh on Zarc's condition."

Turning around, Yubel smiled bfore speaking in a feminine voice, "Good, how is he, and how is the world like nowadays?"

Neos sighed, "The King is fine, however, as we feared, rarely anyone seems to be capable of even understanding us, though Kuriboh did meet a new female who can hear their voices as well."

Yubel sighed, "This isn't good for Zarc. Ever since Judai's life ended, The Power of the the King was augmented due to inheriting my own powers. That makes Zarc extra sensitive to the spirits."

"I'm surprised you're not with him right now. You were always so keen on protecting the Supreme King." Neos noted.

Yubel looked away, "Yes, but I took things too far in the end. I endangered his past life and his friends. Also, I am too weak now." Yubel said sadly as her image began to flicker, "I gave all my power to the King, and the world has changed so rapidly that I have practically been forgotten. As much as it pains me, I am incapable to protecting Zarc." She then stared up at the moon. "We will need new guardians to watch over him in this new age, capable of standing by and guarding him until he can guard himself."

"Kuriboh says that we already have a worthy guardian in the boy's ace monster, Odd-Eyes Dragon, but that won't be enough. My brothers and friends will explore the land until we find beings strong enough to protect the King." Neos stated.

Turning around, Yubel smiled, "Thank you Neos." As she stared throughout the night, she used her lingering connection to the King, and was able to see his resting form. As she watched the boy sleep peacefully, Yubel smiled, hoping that these new guardians would protect the boy's smile.

 **And that wraps up this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will introduce Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom, so be ready for it. Here's a quick preview:**

 _ **Flashes of lightning shake the mountain tops as the Elemental Heroes make there way to visit a pitch black Dragon that supposedly nestles in a cave there. Flying throughout the sky, a white dragon with luminescent wing is watched by the Destiny and Masked Heroes. Meanwhile, the deceptiveand despicable Evil Heroes make there way through the Swamp of Venom, following the rumors of a terrifying monstrosity that lives within.**_

 _ **"I can sense it, they are the ones who shall watch over the King."**_

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that. Going to start including previews from now on. Be ready for more action in both this and Starving Predator.**

 **-This is The Venomous Blade Signing Out :)**


End file.
